Falling All Over Again
by Angel of Strata
Summary: The Outers and Lita are single parents. When there children start asking why they don’t have fathers they have no choice but to bring them to see the Ronins. The Ronins refuse to loose them again. But will the girls be able to fight there ex-lovers char
1. Default Chapter

Falling All Over Again.  
  
Summary: The Outers including Lita are the only ones with out Kings. When there children start asking why they have no choice but to bring them to see there fathers. But will they be able to fight there ex-lovers charms or will they fall for them all over again?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Flames with be used to roast marshmellows and to use to burn candles.  
  
  
  
The queen of Saturn looked out at her planet sadly. True it was back to its old self before Queen Barrel attacked. The people where there and everyone was happy. They all loved her and they often called her the Heart of the People but still the queen couldn't shake off the feeling of despare and sadness today.  
  
"Mother. Are you ok?" a young boy asked He had Violet-blue colored eyes with black hair that had dark purple streaks. He was the prince and future heir to the throne.  
  
The queen smiled gently at the young prince. "Yes dear Im fine. Just....think." she whispered and continued to stare out the window.  
  
The prince shook his head "Mom....can I ask you something?" he asked  
  
The queen looked at him again "Yes of course what is it Seth?" she asked  
  
Prince Seth blushed slightly. "Mom...Ive noticed that our planet and the other Outer planets don't have Kings like the Inner planets. Princess Gina of Jupitor, Princess Malory of Neptune, Prince Kyle of Uranus, Prince Eric of Pluto, Princess Katherine of Pluto and I want to know why. What about our fathers?" he asked His blush growing. He switched his weight from one foot to the other as an uncomfortable silence fell apon them.  
  
The Queen knew this day would come sooner or later she was just hoping it would be the later. "Dear....I will have to talk to the other Queens of the Outer solar system to tell you....we agreed along time ago that if this subject ever came up we would talk to each other first and then tell you six as a group....." she answered a blush starting to grow on her own cheeks.  
  
Prince Seth looked at his mother in confusion but nodded.   
  
"You should go play with some friends." the queen said. She grabbed the back of his collor as he started to walk away. She smiled at him "I love you sweety"  
  
Prince Seth turned and smiled back at his mother. "I love you too mom" he said and hugged her before running off.  
  
The queen sighed and turned back to look out the window.  
  
"Im guessing you are remembering what happened 8 years ago" she heard her best friend say.  
  
"Queen Lita what are we going to do? We can't keep this secret from our children much longer." the Queen Hotaru of Saturn asked.  
  
"I know, I know. Its not fair to the children but how do we say that they where never ment to be?" she asked "That we had fallen in love with commoners from Earth and we later found out that they had been cheating on us with other women."  
  
"Do you mind if we make a suggestion?" the Queen of Pluto said as she walked into the Thrown room. The Queens of Neptune and Uranus right behind her.  
  
"Any would be great." Queen Hotaru answered.  
  
"Why do we not bring them to see there fathers?" Queen Amara asked  
  
Lita and Hotaru looked at there friends in shock "I don't know if that is such a hot idea" Lita answered  
  
"Why not? They want to know who there fathers are and I think its time that we told there fathers that they had children." Michelle answered brushing her hand her her long hair.  
  
"I rather not see that man again." Hotaru growled  
  
Lita nodded in agreement.  
  
"Girls they have a right to know" Trista reminded them. "The children will only be angry if we do not let them meet there fathers."  
  
"But they are so young! They are only five. Can't it wait a while longer until they are eight or ten?" Lita asked hopefully  
  
"That will only infuriat them" Michelle argued  
  
Lita and Hotaru both gave sighed of defeat "Fine but if that man lays one hand on me..." Lita started to threaten  
  
"Then you will deal with it in a calm resonable way" Amara interrupted  
  
Lita glared at her "I think I liked you better when you wanted to strangle your ex-lover just like me and Hota. When you where a hot-head." she muttered  
  
Amara just laughed and shrugged it off.  
  
"Mom! Mom did you know that the Outers kids where here?!" Seth asked running into the room.. Five other small kids behind him  
  
Hotaru smiled at her son. "Yes I kind of figured that out" she answered  
  
"Hello Queen Hotaru" a small girl with green eyes and long aqua colored hair said as she curtseyed.  
  
"Hi your highnesses." The other children said in unison and bowed/curtseyed  
  
The queens smiled.  
  
A boy with blond hair that feel into his dark blue eyes smiled at them "So mom have you guys decided if we can meet our fathers or not?" he asked innocently and looked at his mother, Amara, intently.  
  
Seth and the girl who had her long brown hair in a ponytail like her mothers and had blue eyes looked at there own mothers in shock.  
  
Hotaru and Lita blushed slightly knowing there children where waiting for an answer  
  
"Yes, Queen Hotaru and Queen Lita have agreed that it is a good idea" Amara answered her son.  
  
The two children who seemed to be the tallest started to jump up and down happily. The boy with blue hair and marroon colored eyes grabbed his sisters hands and started jump around in a circle with her. His sister had green hair in the same hairstyle as her mother with midnight-blue colored eyes. They both ran up to Trista and hugged her legs.  
  
Amaras son did his little dance and was soon joined in by Michelles daughter.  
  
Hotarus son and Litas daughter ran up and hugged there legs.  
  
Hotaru and Lita looked at each other with worried eyes.  
  
~*~ 2 days Later  
  
Hotaru looked around the familuar town called 'Toyama'. "Remind me who talked us into this?" she muttered to Lita.  
  
Lita sighed "Amara, Michelle, and Trista" she answered  
  
"Remind me to strangle them when we get back" she growled  
  
"You can after Im done with them" Lita said   
  
"Mama?" Litas daughter said tugging at her shirt.  
  
Lita looked down and smiled "Yes Gina?" she asked  
  
"Whats papas name?" she asked  
  
Lita looked away and restrained the earge to growl and punch the tree they where walking past. "Ryo Sanada" she answered  
  
"What about my dads name?" Seth asked  
  
Hotaru forced a smile on her face "Sage Date" she said softly  
  
"Eric and Katherines fathers name is Rowen Hashiba. Kyles fathers name is Kento Shino (I don't know Kento ::blushes::) And Malorys fathers name is Cye Mouri." Lita said quickly before the two five year olds could ask about the others.  
  
Seth and Gina let the subject drop knowing it was a hard subject for there mothers to talk about.  
  
~*~ Ronins home.  
  
Cye stretched and reluctantly got up from the couch where he was watching TV with the other Ronins. He walked over to the door. He took one look at who was there and nearly ran into the kitchen to grab some kind of shield so he could protect himself. "Um....hi....long time no see" he said still in shock.  
  
Michelle rolled her aqua colored eyes and glared at him. Amara put a firm hand on her cousins shoulder to keep her calm.  
  
"Cye who is at the door?" they all heard Rowens accented voice.  
  
"Heh...people we haven't seen in awhile" Cye yelled back. "Um please come in" he said in an unsure voice.  
  
"Thank you very much sir." Michelle said and took her daughters hand in her own. She walked into the house with the others right behind. Hotaru leading up behind very reluctantly to enter the house that had brought her so much pain.  
  
The six children looked at there mothers in confusion  
  
"Why don't you go get the other Ronins" Amara suggested in a calm voice but her eyes said that she was tempted to run out of the house.  
  
Cye nodded numbly before hurrying into the living room leaving the Queens and there children in the entryway.  
  
They stayed there for what seemed like forever before Lita gave an exaspereated sigh. She grabbed her daughters hand and gestured for the others to fallow her. She led the way into the living room where the Ronins where in a tight circle whispering to each other.  
  
"Trying to figure out a way to escape?" Hotaru asked  
  
The ronins jumped at the voice and turned around  
  
Sage looked at her in shock "Hota...we need to talk." he whispered  
  
Hotaru nodded "Yes we do. Seth why don't you and the others go out into the backyard to play while we talk with these men." she said to her son and pushed him lightly to the sliding glass door.  
  
"Ok mom. Come on guys" Seth muttered   
  
The six children went outside reluctantly.  
  
The ronins watched the children leave.  
  
"Who are there fathers and where are they? Shouldn't they be with you?" Kento asked angrily.  
  
Amara glared at him   
  
Trista shook her head at her as if to say hes not worth it.  
  
Michelle took a deep breathe and looked Cye straight in the eyes. "The girl with Aqua hair and green eyes name is Malory. She is your daughter Cye." she said in a calm voice.  
  
Cye looked at her in shock and a faint blush spread acrossed his cheeks.  
  
Michelle elbowed Amara in her side. In return Amara glared at her cousin.  
  
Trista looked at the cousins before shaking her head. "Rowen Im sure since you are a genious you had no problem figureing out the the resemblance with the two children who had blue and green hair was no coinicidence. The boys name is Eric and the girls name is Katherine. They are your twin children." Trista said quietly.  
  
Amara knowing it was her turn to tell her ex-lover about there son since it was avious that Lita and Hotaru wheren't making anymoves to tell Ryo and Sage about there children. "Kento the little boy with blond shaggy hair is your son Kyle." she said shortly.   
  
Kento blinked a few times before falling down into the recliner.  
  
Trista and Michelle glared and Hotaru and Lita. They both returned there glares. But Lita caved in before Hotaru. She took a deep breathe "Ryo our daughter the one with her hair in a ponytails name is Gina." She muttered.  
  
Before Hotaru could say anything Sage said it for her "Im guessing Seth is our son correct?" he asked.  
  
Hotaru meerly nodded her head.  
  
An akward silence fell acrossed the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ryo asked  
  
Lita narrowed her eyes at him. "If it had been up to me and Hota you guys would have never known." she growled  
  
Ryo glared right back at her feeling his temper flare.  
  
"And we wanted to wait for the children to ask about you. We thought it would have been at least another 5 years before they asked." Hotaru muttered.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Rowen asked  
  
Trista looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"We won't let you just take our children away from us and never let them see us again after today." Kento said.  
  
"Your forgetting that we have had to raise the children by ourselves for the past five years. We can do whatever we want." Amara answered  
  
"Its not fair for the children" Cye interuppted  
  
Michelle sighed "Unfortuatly he is right....." she said  
  
Trista nodded  
  
"We will have to figure something out....maybe we can keep them on our planets for the school year and they can come here during the summer" Hotaru suggested  
  
"I want to see my son and you more than that....why not every other weekend?" Sage offered  
  
Hotaru glared at him "No..me and you are over. We have been over for five years now" she answered "Even if it was everyother weekend it would be Seth you would be seeing not me."  
  
"So you are married then?" Sage asked  
  
"No but what does..." Hotaru started but was cut off  
  
"I see then you have a fiancee or a boyfriend" Sage said   
  
Hotaru blushed slightly. "Well....no....but I don't see how that has anything to do with it!" she said  
  
Sage smiled at her "Then I still have a chance at winning your heart back" he said. His eyes shining happily.  
  
Hotaru glared at him "How many times do I have to tell you. We are over" she stated firmly  
  
Sage still smiled at her "We will see about that." he said. "I have to go to work. Ill be back at 6. When we get back Seth, you and Iwill go out for a night on the town. Wear a dress." he rushed out of the house before Hotaru could protest.  
  
Hotaru looked after him slightly confused on how she had gotten herself into this mess.  
  
Lita looked at Hotaru in shock.  
  
Kento turned his head when he heard the door open. Six little kids ran in slamming door after them before a giant tiger could get them. He couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry thats only WhiteBlaze he won't hurt you" he said soothingly.  
  
Seth looked at Kento before walking over to his mother. "Mom which one is my father?" he asked  
  
Hotaru blushed again. "He had work. He was the blond and he will be back at six and then he is taking us out on the town...I guess" she told him softly.  
  
Seth smiled happily up at his mother.  
  
Trista pushed her two children towards Rowen. "Eric, Katherine that is your father, Rowen." She told them  
  
The twins looked up at the man with wide eyes. Not sure what to do.  
  
Rowen smiled down at them "Hey, we will have a lot of fun together" he said kindly bending down to there eye level.  
  
They both smiled and nodded.  
  
Michelle pointed at Cye "Mal. that is your dad Cye." she said to her daughter.  
  
Malory curtseyed "Hello" She said sweetly  
  
Cye couldn't help but smile at her sweet nature.  
  
Amara smiled down at her son "Kyle thats your father Kento." she said  
  
Kyle looked at his father and smiled "Are you very strong?" he asked  
  
Kento rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arm "I dunno. What do you think?" he asked  
  
His son continued to smile "I think you are probably just as strong as mom"   
  
Amara blushed a light pink when Kento winked at her.  
  
Lita sighed "Darling thats your father Ryo. Ryo this is your daughter Gina" she said lightly.  
  
Gina smiled at her father. "Hi"  
  
Ryo smiled back at her "Hey. I have an idea. Since Sage is bringing Hotaru and Seth out to have some fun why don't the rest of us do something to. Do you like going to fairs Gina?" He asked his daughter  
  
Gina nodded enthesiasticly.  
  
"How bout the rest of you?" he asked. All the kids smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then we will all have to go." Kento said  
  
Amara shook her head. "You guys can go. I rather not" she said  
  
Kento looked at her "Oh come on Mara you have to come with." he pleaded  
  
Amara glared at him slightly "Don't call me that" she retorted  
  
Her son looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please mom" he begged.  
  
Amara gave a sigh of defeat and nodded. It seemed to her that all of the Outers have been doing that alot lately.  
  
Kento and Kyle smiled triumphently.   
  
Trista shook her head knowing it was futile to protest. Her children and Rowen would gang up on her and wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to go.  
  
Lita glared at Ryo but nodded. "Come on guys lets go get ready." she muttered But before she got very far she turned and looked at the Ronins "Where do we change?" she asked  
  
"You remember you and Hotarus old room? You guys can change in there. We left all the rooms exactly how they where before you left" Ryo said quietly  
  
A pang a guilt hit Lita with full force but she shook it off and reminded herself that he was the one who cheated on her. She had every right to leave. She walked quickly up the stairs with the outers behind her.  
  
  
~*~ Later on that evening.  
  
Trista, Amara, and there three children plus Seth where the first to finish.  
  
Trista was wearing a dark green colored kimono with light green floral designs. Her hair was still on a bun with half of it down but around the bun was a couple of braids that had tiny white flowers in them.   
  
Amara was wearing a gold colored kimono with no pattern on it except for the symbol of Uranus on the right shoulder.. It was also outlined with orange.. She had done nothing with her hair saying 'That it was fine just the way it was and it was bad enough that she had to wear a kimono for that jerk'.   
  
Katherine was wearing a dark blue kimono with stars on it. Her hair was down except for two tiny twin braids that where rapped around head and a red rose that was just above her left ear.  
  
Kyle was wearing tan pants with a plan white shirt.  
  
Eric was wearing a simular outfight only he had a dark blue long sleeve shirt on.  
  
Seth was wearing black pants with a dark green short sleeve shirt.  
  
Michelle, Lita, Hotaru, and there children minus Seth got done at the exact same time  
  
Hotaru was wearing a light purple kimono with dark purple dragonfly design. Her hair was down and curled. Above her right here was a white rose.  
  
Lita had on a green kimono with a yellow dragon design covering it. Her hair was still up in its pony tail but around it was red flowers that made her hair look even darker.  
  
Michelle was wearing a aqua kimono that matched her hair. Like Amaras it was plain except for the blue symbol of Neptune on her right shoulder and a light blue lining. After much argue ment she had decided to leave her hair down.  
  
Gina was wearing a red kimono with a white phenix design. Her hair had been let dow from its ponytail and had been sprinckled with glitter.  
  
Malory was wearing a light blue kimono with fish on it. Her hair had been put up in a bun at the top of her head with little white and pale blue flowers around. Glitter had also been put in her hair.  
  
"Looks like we are all finally done" Michelle said  
  
Seth yawned and looked at them "Wow mom you look really pretty" he said to Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru smiled and kissed his forhead. "Thank you sweety. Come on. Its 6:30 your father should be home." she said. She looked at her friends nervously. Amara winked at her. The other three gave her encourging smiles.  
  
She walked down the stairs just as Sage was walking past them to go to the living room. His draw practically fell to the floor when he saw her. A blush formed acrossed his cheeks.   
  
"Doesn't mom look pretty dad?" Seth asked bounding down the stairs  
  
All Sage could do was smile and nod at the little boy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Thats the end of this chapter. Please review. It will help get the chapters out faster.  
  
Tell me who should 'fall back in love' first.  
  
A). Hotaru and Sage  
B). Lita and Ryo  
C). Amara and Kento  
D). Trista and Rowen  
or  
E). Michelle and Cye. 


	2. Chapter 2

A reviewer said they where confused whos kids where whos. Heres the familys for ya.  
  
Sage and Hotarus son is Seth  
Ryo and Litas daughter is Gina  
Kento and Amaras son is Kyle  
Rowen and Tristas son and daughter are Eric and Katherine  
Cye and Michelles daughter is Malory  
  
Well......I know you guys wanna know whos going to fall in love first......well...........I don't know yet. The voting is still on. You guys didn't honestly think that this was going to be one of those stories that the main charactors declare there love for each other in the first chapter in the middle of it. And then in the second chapter they are fighting against some great evil and have to combine there powers to kill there enemy who they had already killed before in another season ( Examples: Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Talpa, Galixia are the most comonly used ones for RW/SM)  
  
Nope....I don't work that way. I like to torture my readers. ^.~ kidding kidding. Anyway. Here are the results so far.  
  
FIRST TO FALL IN LOVE  
  
Hotaru/Sage:5  
Lita/Ryo: 2  
Amara/Kento: 2  
Trista/Rowen: 1  
Michelle/Cye: 0  
  
READ ON!  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru blushed at her ex-lovers reaction but quickly covered it up 'Don't forget Hotaru. This is the man who shattered you heart into a million pieces by cheating on you with who you had once considered you friend. You can't trust him' she reminded herself.  
  
Sage cleared his throat and looked away from Hotaru. "You two ready to go?" he asked  
  
Hotaru just nodded 'I can do this.... I will only be here for a month.....I can handle this....no problem' her inner voice reasured her.  
  
"Momma! Come on! Lets go!" Seth said as he pulled on his mothers hand. Hoping to get her to move her feet faster.  
  
"Im coming Seth. Im coming. Remember Patience is a virtue" Hotaru answered lightly. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Seth grabbed his fathers hand and took a better hold on his mothers so he was standing between them.  
  
Seth smiled at them "Can we go now dad?" he asked 'This has to work....I have to get my parents back together.' he thought  
  
~*~ UPSTAIRS  
  
Trista shut the door after all of the children had gone downstairs to get to know there fathes.  
  
Michelle gave an angry sigh. "How did we get ourselves into this mess?" she asked  
  
Lita looked at her from the corner of her eye "You three are the ones who wanted to come. Me and Hotaru thought it would have been better to wait." Lita reminded her.  
  
Michelle just glared lightly at her before walking over to her cousin.  
  
"You know Im right Michelle! Both me and Hotaru didn't want to come and we wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the children." Lita said Her eyes grew large when a thought came to her. "I think you still love Cye, Michelle. Even after all hes done to you!"  
  
Michelle whipped around and glared angrily at the younger girl "Jupitor, I no longer love Cye! How dare you even accuse me of such a thing and say it as if I betrayed you all! I am still more than infuriated about what Cye did but I am a grown woman! The Queen of Neptune! I have realized no matter how much I hate someone you always have to act cival. You are hurting your daughter by being mean to Ryo!" she yelled angrily   
  
Lita took a step back. She had never heard Michelle yell or look as angry as she did know.  
  
Trista looked at the two fueding friends "Come on girls. We aren't supposed to be fighting each other. We have to stick together while we are here else we may fall into the same cracks as before." she said softly  
  
"Shes right. We have to leave the past behind us and stand together strong. We can't make the same mistakes again. For the sake of the children and for the sake of ourselves" Amara added.  
  
Michelle and Lita looked at each other with still angry eyes.  
  
Lita stook out her hand for Michelle to shake "Truce?"  
  
Michelle took Litas hand and smiled lightly "Truce"  
  
~*~ In the Crystal Palace  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at the scene that she was watching threw her crystal ball. She had always loved a good love story. And this would be the best.  
  
"Serenity you still haven't changed have you? Always spieing on others" she heard the Queen of Mars amused voice.  
  
Serenity looked up and glared playfully at her best friend "Im not spieing meerily watching" she answered  
  
The Queen of Venus giggled "Mind if I 'watch' with you?" she asked  
  
Serenity smiled at the goddess of love "Yes of course" she answered  
  
Mina sat by the Crystal and watched the show. It was now on Sage, Hotaru, and Seth. They where driving in Sages green convertible with Hotaru infront sitting next to him and Seth sitting in back talking to his parents "Oh! They make such a perfect family! Now all they need is a little girl!" She squealed   
  
"I hate to burst your bubble Mina but I doudt thats ever going to happen. They still think the Ronins cheated on them" Amy argued  
  
Mina looked at her in pure confusion "They don't know?" she asked  
  
Amy shook her head "I tried to tell Lita but she wouldn't believe me. The Outers are just as stubborn if not more. Ive tried everything and nothing works." Amy replied sadly.  
  
Serenitys smile grew "Well then....we will just have to give our friends a little shove towards the tunnel of love won't we?" she asked   
  
The other Inners giggled and nodded there heads.  
  
"Whats your plan Serenity?" Raye asked  
  
"Call the Starlights. They are going to Toyama for a little visit" she answered  
  
Raye and Mina exchanged confused looks. They didn't get it. Not even Amy got how this could help.  
  
~*~ with Hotaru, Seth, and Sage at the resteraunt they are at.  
  
"And I can heal things just like mom!" Seth told his father  
  
"And just like me" Sage informed his son  
  
Seth looked at his father in shock "You can heal things to? How long have you been able to do it?" he asked  
  
Sage smiled "Since I was 14. Two years before I met your mom" he answered  
  
"How did you meet mom? She never told me." Seth asked innocently.  
  
Hotaru turned and glared at Sage as if warning him not to say. Sage either didn't see it or chose to ignore it.  
  
"Well...I she had transfered to my school with Lita. Believe it or not your mom at one time used to be shy and very timid. But the minut I saw her I was flat out awe struck by her beauty. Along with everyother guy in my school....." he started but was cut off by Hotarus soft voice  
  
"Flattery will get you no where" Hotaru said refusing to let the anger into her voice.  
  
Sage pointed at Hotaru "Thats exactly what she said the day I attempted to ask her out. I had called her the goddess of all goddesses with her beauty. She had blushed and turned away saying the exact same thing." Sage said with laughter in his voice  
  
Seth looked at them both nervously before asking his next question "Why didn't you two ever get married. I mean you two did love each other right?" he asked.  
  
Both Sage and Hotaru visibly flinched  
  
"Yes, I loved your mother very much. More then life itself" Sage answered the second question but not the first  
  
"Then why didn't you two get married?" he asked again  
  
Hotaru blushed "Destiny and Fate wouldn't allow it. They had other plans in mind" she answered softly.  
  
Seth shrugged and smiled "Well know you two can get married. And then I can have a younger brother or sister." he said  
  
Hotaru choked on her water and looked at her son in shock.  
  
Sage on the other hand started to laugh at the little boy "Maybe someday we will" he answered  
  
Hotaru turned and glared at Sage once again. He was really pushing his boundrys.  
  
Seth continued to smile and took a bit out of his cheeseburger.  
  
~*~ Later   
  
Sage looked at Hotaru from the corner of his eye. She was watching there son play in the playroom at the resteraunt. "Hota....why didn't we ever get married?" he asked suddenly  
  
Hotaru looked at Sage in shock. "You know damn well Sage. It is really not that hard to figure out" she answered   
  
"Yes it is...Hotaru we where so much in love. I don't know what you think you saw but it wasn't me you have to believe me" he pleaded  
  
"That won't work on me Sage. Im no longer that niavee 19 year old I once was." she said softly she started to get up. "Don't you think you have caused me enough pain for one lifetime?"  
  
Sage grabbed her wrist as she started to walk by he pulled her to him "Hota, please give me one more chance. Just one more. If not for me and if not for yourself for our son" he whispered  
  
Hotaru looked up into Sages eyes. She felt herself blush when Sage closed his eyes and brought his lips closer to hers. Oh how she wanted Sage to kiss to so badly. How she wanted to feel Sages lips on hers once again. To have his arms around her waist and her arms his neck. To just be held by Sage again. But she wouldn't give herself or Sage the pleasure. She wouldn't fall for him again. She refused. She slowly and reluctantly forced herself to push away from him "No Sage. No more chances.....Just leave me alone." she ordered but even to her own ears it sounded more like a plea. And a forced one at that.  
  
She started to walk to the playroom to get Seth when Sage took her arm once again with determined pale ice blue eyes. "I will never leave you alone Hota" he answered sternly.  
  
Hotaru smiled sadly "You don't have a choice" she replied before pulling her arm loose and rushing over to the playroom.  
  
Sage watched her with sad eyes "So close....I was so close to getting her back" he whispered to himself. then added in his thoughts 'But Hotaru if you honestly think that I am going to let you slip from grasp again and never let me see you for another 5 years like you did before you have another thing coming. I will never give you up again. It was hard enough once but I won't do it twice.'  
  
Seth had seen all of this from where he was playing and gave a sigh.   
  
~*~   
  
END OF THE CHAPTER  
  
Yes I realize that it was surrounded around Hotaru and Sage but that is the way I want it. Next chapter will have to do with a new couple.  
  
Keep on voting for who should fall back in love first.  
  
I know it seems Hotaru and Sage are but the Ronins where kinda in love with em to begin with. Its really the scouts who fall head over heals again.   
  
Just thought I would clear that up  
  
The couple who gets the most votes falls first the one who gets the least falls last.   
  
EXAMPLE:  
  
Lets say this was how the voting was at the end of the poll.  
  
Trista/Rowen: 5  
Hotaru/Sage: 10  
Lita/Ryo: 8  
Michelle/Cye: 4  
Amara/Kento: 11  
  
Then the order they would fall back in love would be   
  
Amara/Kento  
Hotaru/Sage  
Lita/Ryo  
Trista/Rowen  
Michelle/Cye  
  
Get it? If you don't just email me or something.   
  
Remember to review! IT WILL GET CHAPTERS OUT FASTER! 


End file.
